Daddy,I Love You (Repost)
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Kim Chairen, Kim Yuri, Kim Kris dan Kim Yunjae merupakan anak angkat dari Kim Jaejoong. Bersama dengan keempat kakaknya Chairen bertekat untuk menyatukan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berpisah. Dibantu oleh Changmin mereka berlima merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Sampai Yoochun dan Junsu mengetahuinya dan ikut dalam misi gila mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**DADDY, I LOVE YOU/ YaOi/ Prolog **

**TITLE : Daddy, I Love You / YAOI  
AUTHOR : Ny. Park  
PAIR : YUNJAE…YOOSU...CHANGMIN...and Cast lainnya  
GENRE : ?  
RATED : ?  
Warning :  
WARNING! This is a Boy x boy love story so if you don't like it please don't read. leave it to those who like it...**

**.**

**.**

**Ini FF pertama yang aku buat... Jelek banget... penceritaannya terlalu cepat :-P**

**.**

Prolog

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari bisa menjadi seperti ini. Aku menjadi lemah oleh kekuatan cintanya. Perpisahan yang membuatku sedikit menjadi lebih dingin. Namun, ketahuilah aku mencoba bangkit dari semuannya. Inilah akhir semua. Tidak.. seperti ini yang aku mau. Bukan hal ini yang aku mau. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku dan untuk mereka. Kenapa?kenapa? Terjadi begitu cepat. Kebahagiaan itu, senyuman itu, kini semuanya menjadi semu tak berarti apapun.

Tapi ketika hidupku menjadi suram mereka datang memberiku secercah harapan yang indah. Memberikanku senyuman yang lama tak aku rasakan. Sosok mereka benar-benar hangat. Membuatku ingin tetap melindungi mereka berempat. Bukan..bukan..Yunho,Changmin,Yoochun, ataupun Junsu. Melainkan sosok keempat malaikat yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Yah, mereka datang di kehidupanku memperbaikki kehidupanku di saat aku merasa hancur. Merekalah yang mampu memberikan senyuman itu.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

.

Benar kata orang setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Tapi perpisahan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau perpisahan seperti ini. Aku ingin selamanya bersamanya, tapi waktu berkata bukan yang menyakitkan, menyebabkan luka itu terus membekas. Aku tak mampu menghentikannya. Semuanya terlalu cepat sampai-sampai aku tak mampu menghentikan waktu. Senyuman itu telah lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu. Apa aku menyakitinya? Sungguh keterlaluan diriku sampai-sampai aku tak mampu menuruti keinginan mereka bertiga. Termasuk keinginan dia.

Saat ini hanya changmin yang berada di dekatku. Hanya changmin yang peduli padaku. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya yang sedikit demi sedikit bangkit untukku. Aku marah...ya aku marah.. Marah pada diriku sendiri. Marah karena waktu yang tak bisa menyapaku selembut dulu. Aku duduk di ruang kerjaku terdiam mengingat masa lalu di saat kami berlima masih bersama. Haruskah aku mengubah waktu itu?

.

.

Chairen POV

.

.

Yup,aku Chairen, umurku 17 tahun. Aneh bukan, benar aneh sekali. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa berada di Korea untuk hal apa. Tapi sejak Kakek mengenalkan seseorang yang telah lama hilang dari hidup kami, aku pun menuruti apa keinginan Kakek untuk bisa tinggal di sini bersama dia bersama adikku. Aku anak ke tiga dari empat bersaudara. Kedua kakak laki-lakiku tinggal di Jepang dan aku bersama adikku dan juga lebih tepatnya ayah angkatku. Awalnya aku tidak yakin dia adalah ayahku. Seharusnya dia lebih mirip aku panggil seorang ibu, karena dia terlalu cantik. Anggap saja aku terdampar di Korea. Satu hal aku dengan adikku yaitu Yunjae. (Tepatnya namanya bukan dari gabungan Yunho dan Jaejoong karena author bingung memberi namanya #autorsoplak). Kakek yang memberi nama itu. Sedikit aneh ketika aku mengingat nama ayahku. Yunjae bukan adik kandungku melainkan adik angkatku tapi aku sungguh menyayanginya. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah kekuatanku.

Banyak orang yang mencintaiku tapi aku merasa asing ketika aku mengetahui cinta adalah seorang artis yang menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu. Pendiam itulah aku. Berbicara seperlunya itulah aku kecuali kepada orang , mauku menjadi seorang artis seperti ayahku. Aku tak menginginkannya sama sekali. Dunia glamor itu bukan mauku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi mau tidak mau aku harus menjalaninya demi mereka penggemarku. Sungguh cita-citaku bukan menjadi artis melainkan menjadi seorang pendidik yang berguna. Tapi sekali lagi aku berada di sini untuk suatu misi.

.

.

Changmin POV

.

.

Dia..dia..dan dia. Senyuman itu. Tawa itu. Rona merah itu. Mata indah panjang selalu beradu tidak jelas. Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Bukankah dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sosok kakak saja. Aku ini oppa-nya, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Dia itu malaikat tanpa sayap yang menyihir aku dan Yunho hyung dengan senyuman dan kepolosannya. Benarkah hyung sudah melupakan dia? Dan mencintai orang yang baru berkenalan dengan kami. Ah, Tuhan seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

Yunjae POV

.

.

Gila.. Benar-benar gila. Bukankah begitu? Kehidupanku berubah 180 derajat. Yah, aku mendapakan sosok seorang ayah sekaligus ibu pada satu orang. Bahagia, jelas aku dan kakakku yang lain bahagia tapi kakak perempuanku yang sangat-sangat bahagia. Walau kami menganggap dia masih asing. Mungkin saatnya pemainan akan dimulai. Let's go!

.

.

Yoochun POV

.

.

Memulai dari bawah dengan kekasih dan temanku. Harus memulainya dengan pelan-pelan lagi. Tembok yang runtuh harus segera di bangun. Tidak..tidak boleh seperti ini. Ini bukan akhir, tapi ini adalah awal. Awal yang baik, harus menjadi baik.

Yah, dia datang sosok itu. Sosok yang menyelamatkan kami bertiga. Menolong kami sedikit demi sedikit naik keatas. Cantik dan tampan, sama seperti ayahnya. Mereka benar-benar datang dengan cinta mereka. Cinta yang indah.

.

.

Junsu POV

.

.

Meskipun aku berlari mengitari taman tapi semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Meskipun aku berpikir sekeras apapun tetap waktu tidak mau rasanya aku berteriak sekencang mungkin tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin berbalik arah dengan arah yang sudah aku pilih. Sudah aku putuskan aku akan mengikuti kekasihku dan juga sahabatku.

Mereka berdua, disaat aku seperti ini selalu saja membuat keajaiban yang indah. Mereka selalu mengatakan bawa mereka bukan Tuhan tapi ini yang harus mereka lakukan. Yah, mereka benar-benar membuatku kagum dengan ikatan saudara mereka. Membuatku iri.

.

.

E.N.D PROLOG

.

.

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**


	2. Chapter 2

**DADDY, I LOVE YOU/ YaOi/ Chapther 1 **

**TITLE : Daddy, I Love You/ YAOI  
Chapther. : 1/?  
AUTHOR : Ny. Park  
PAIR : YUNJAE…YOOSU...CHANGMIN...and Cast lainnya  
GENRE : liat aja sendiri  
RATED : campur wes.. Hahaah  
Warning :  
WARNING! This is a Boy x boy love story so if you don't like it please don't read. leave it to those who like it. **

**.**

**.**

Author POV

.

.

Pagi yang cerah sinar matahari mulai mengintip-intip di balik pagi ini. Senyuman matahari merenyap-renyap di jendela. Seorang laki-laki yang masih terlelap tidur. Laki-laki yang berumur 24 tahun. Sosok laki-laki yang sungguh cantik ketika dia tidur.

Sosok laki-laki lain memasukki kamarnya. Usianya berpaut jauh dengan laki-laki yang sedang tidur itu. Dengan memakai seragam sekolah rapi dia mulai menggoyang-goyang tubuh laki-laki yang sedang tidur.

"Daddy..bangun" kata anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun itu.

Wajahnya terlihat sama imut dan lucu. Dengan rambut yang agak sedikit pendek (bayangkan rambut minho shinee yang main drama to the beautiful), mata yang besar dan tubuh yang tegap seperti athelit . Dia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah ayahnya yang sangat lucu saat tidur.

"Daddy.. Jika daddy tidak bangun akan aku panggilkan, Chairen eonni" katanya sembari mengelus-ngelus pipi laki-laki yang tidur.

"DADDY!" Sambungnya lagi dengan nada teriak di telinga laki-laki yang sedang tidur itu. Membuat laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya terbangun seketika.

"Yak! Kim Yunjae.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Lihat ke kananmu" kata Yunjae menunjuk jam yang ada di meja nakas milik ayahnya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Sungguh suara orang itu mirip sekali dengan suara orang yang dia bass itu. Aku pikir, aku hanya terlalu banyak berharap pada orang itu. Suara itu bukan suara orang yang aku rindukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Benar, dia tidak mungkin ada di sini. Itu pasti suara Yunjae yang coba membangunkanku. Biarlah, aku tak ingin bangun. Pura-pura saja aku tidur. Apa yang akan dilakukan anak laki-lakiku yang lucu, dingin dan pendiam itu.

"DADDY!" Teriaknya di depan kupingku yang membuatku terkejut. Aku tak habis pikir Yunjae akan melakukannya padaku. Dasar, anak ini. Dengan lantangnya dia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Yak! Kim Yunjae.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jawabku menatapnya dingin. Owh, sungguh.. Dia menjadi sumber kekuatanku ketika aku terpuruk ketika melihat Yunjae aku akan kembali tersenyum. Melihat tingkah laku anak bungsuku terkadang membuatku menjadi tak berdaya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Lihat ke kananmu" kata Yunjae menunjuk jam yang ada di meja nakas milik ayahnya dan beranjak pergi.

Aku melirik ke arah jam yang di tuju Yunjae. Mati aku! Jam 7, hari ini aku ada janji pada Junsu dan Yoochun untuk melakukan rekaman dan hari ini ada rapat dengan managementku. Astaga! Apa yang ku lakukan.

Dengan gerakkan cepat aku berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Ya Tuhan, pasti Chairen anak ke tigaku telah menungguku dan otomatis aku pasti akan di marahi olehnya karena harus mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

Aku sangat takut ketika anak ketigaku marah, dia marah tidak ngomel-ngomel seperti hal dirinya atau kebanyakkan yeoja lainnya tapi melainkan dia marah dengan diamnya tanpa banyak bicara dan akan bersikap dingin.

Yah, Yunjae dan Chairen sudah satu minggu tinggal bersamaku. Ketika ayah angkatku datang dan mencariku. Ketika itu aku terkejut ayah datang dengan para pengawalnya ke kantor managementku. Waktu itu aku tidak percaya. Sampai suatu hari dia memperkenalkanku pada keempat anak-anak kakakku Yuri,Kris,Chairen, dan Yunjae. Seketika aku melihat Chairen telah jatuh hati pada anak itu. Bukan cinta yang kalian fikirkan tapi aku melihat di sisinya ada sosok ibunya yang berada dalam dirinya. Senyumannya, diamnya, kepintarannya, tawanya,matanya, ranmbutnya, bibirnya, alisnya semua yang ada di diri mendiang kakakku ada di dirinya. Dari situ aku berjanji akan menjaga Chairen dan Yunjae dan meminta ayah untuk mereka berdua tinggal bersamaku.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

.

Kim Jae Rin adalah nama kakak angkatku. Aku tak percaya dia meninggal karena menyelamatkan bayi yang dia kandung yaitu Chairen. Kakakku yang mengangkatku sebagai adiknya, waktu itu aku yang berusia satu bulan di temukan di depan rumahnya. Pada saat itu dia tidak percaya ada sosok bayi di depannya. Kakakku yang masih berusia 14 tahun dia berlari datang kepada ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang bayi di depan karena ayah yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan kerjanya membuat kakakku kesepian. Kakakku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim. Perusahaan ayah ada dimana-mana. Perusahaan minyak bumi, pembuatan mobil, elektonik, bahkan sampai rumah sakit. Tapi kakakku selalu hidup sederhana tanpa membanggakan kekayaan ayah. Dia malah susah-susah menjadi guru privat musik, dan menjadi desainer dengan gajih yang tak sebanding dengan kekayaan memohon-mohon pada ayah untuk menjadikanku adiknya. Saat itu ayah mengangkatku sebagai anaknya karena kakakku yang ayah sekarang berbeda seperti ayah dulu. Dia yang dulu selalu menomer duakanku, tidak memperdulikanku, tapi dengan adanya kakak aku selalu di perdulikannya. Jika kakak tidak ada bersamaku jangankan bicara padaku, melihatku saja ayah tidak pernah.

Kakakku sama halnya dengan Chairen, dia di besarkan tanpa kasih sayang sosok Chairen lebih kasihan dia bahkan tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Namun, pada saat umurku 10 tahun kakakku meninggalkanku di sini karena dia telah menemukan sosok ibuku yang iya cari selama ini. Aku berpisah dengannya 14 tahun lamanya. Dia telah menikah dengan laki-laki yang iya inginkan. Dengan berat hati dia meninggalkanku di Korea sementara dia pergi ke Italia. Jujur, aku ingin ikut dengan kakakku. Namun, dengan pengertiannya dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya.

Awalnya dia selalu mengirimkanku surat. Tapi lama-kelamaan surat itu lenyap. Aku terus menunggunya dan menunggunya. Sampai suatu hari aku bertekat untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Jaejoong" kata seorang wanita yang sangat aku kagumi.  
"Kakak" jawabku tersenyum.  
"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"  
"Aku.. Aku hanya.." Jawabku sungkan.  
"Jae, jangan berbohong padaku" kata Jae Rin yang duduk di sampingku. Di bangku taman rumahku.  
"Kak, bagaimana jika aku menjadi seorang penyanyi apa ayah akan menyukainya".  
Kakakku hanya tersenyum tipis.  
"Jika tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa kak" sambungku.  
"Siapa yang melarangmu?" Jawab Jae Rin menatapku lekat-lekat."Jae, cita-cita itu bagaikan mimpi jadi penuhilah mimpimu. Jadilah penyanyi dan jadilah orang terkenal. Jadilah apa yang kamu mau" sambung Jae Rin.

Pada saat itu aku tersenyum bahagia. Penyataan kakakku menjadi sumber kekuatan yang baik. Di saat aku takut dengan ayahku. Di saat dia membenciku karena aku datang di kehidupan mereka. Tapi sumber kekuatanku adalah kakakku.

Dan akhirnya aku menjadi saat ini. Waktu itu pikiranku hanya,"aku ingin menjadi terkenal agar kakakku bisa melihatku". Tapi tak ku sangka semua itu berlalu ketika aku memutuskan pergi dari orang-orang yang dulu pernah susah bersamaku. Dan orang yang aku cintai. Semua menjadi kenangan aku memulai semua lagi dari awal.

Aku ingat sebulan yang lalu ayah datang padaku dan menceritakannya semuanya padaku. Kakak iparku yang meninggal pada sebuah kecelakaan di saat kakakku akan melahirkan anak ketiganya. Awalnya mustahil kakakku sudah tidak ada. Namun,

"Jae, maafkan ayah" kata ayah meneteskan airmata.  
Saat itu aku terkejut. Sosok ayah yang selalu dia takuti, sosok yang selalu ingin membuatnya marah kini dia menangis di hadapanku.  
"Ayah, tidak tahu bagaimana? Jujur ayah memang memisahkanmu dengan Jae Rin waktu itu. Ayah menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkanmu di Korea bersama keluargamu sebenarnya. Tapi sungguh ayah menyesal. Dan ketika kamu mendapat musibah grupmu mengalami perpecahan ayah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa".  
Aku yang membulatkan mata kemudian tercekat buat berkata," jadi selama ini ayah.."  
"Ayah memang meninggalkanmu di Korea, Jae. Tapi ayah selalu mencari tahu tentang kamu" jawab sosok orang tua itu menangis."Ayah merasa bersalah, coba saja ayah tidak egois jika kamu anak ayah".

"Apa ayah malu memiliki anak angkat sepertiku" kata Jaejoong yang membulatkan mata menahan tangisnya.

"Jae, ayah.."

"Ayah, ayah, ayah. Ayah, tahu aku dulu mengagumimu tapi ayah seperti apa ayah angkatku ini. Memisahkan seorang adik pada kakaknya" kata jaejoong meneteskan airmata

DEG

"Bawa mereka kepadaku ayah. Biar aku yang menjaga mereka" sambung jaejoong menatap lekat-lekat ayahnya. Sementara ayahnya terdiam tanpa ada kata-kata sedikitpun.

"Tapi.."  
"Ayah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak membawa mereka berempat kesini. Kehadapanku, biarlah aku menjaganya ayah. Bersama ayah, aku tidak mau berpisah untuk kedua kalinya dengan ayah dan anak-anak kakakku. Biarlah aku menjadi ayah mereka".

Aku hanya melihat seulas senyum pada diri ayahku. Saat itu aku berjanji pada mendiang kakakku dan kakak iparku untuk menjaga mereka berempat meskipun kedua anaknya yang pertama dan kedua memilih sekolah di Jepang. Tapi tidak masalah selama itu mampu di jangkau olehku aku akan menjenguknya.

.

.

**E.N.D Flashback**

.

.  
**E.N.D Jaejoong POV**

.

.

**Author POV**

.

.

"Sampai kapan diam begitu" kata Chairen memcahkan suasana sarapan pagi ini.

"Ah, aku.." Jawab jaejoong

"Aku sudah terlambat tidak bisakah kita pergi? Bahkan kau pun tidak membuatkan kami sarapan" sambung Chairen dingin.

"Mianhae".

"Daddy, kau ini laki-laki. Masa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu membuatmu runtuh" kata Chairen lagi.

" Aku..."

"Sudahlah, apakah kita harus berdebat seperti ini tiap pagi ? " Kata Yunjae memotong pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku selesai. Ayo kita pergi. Kajja" kata Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi belum ha.." Yunjae berhenti berbicara saat melihat kedua orang itu pergi. Dengan cepat dia meminum susu yang ada di meja makan sambil membawa roti buatan bibi Yi pembantu rumah tangga yang sudah di percaya kakek atau lebih tepatnya pengasuh dia dan juga kakak perempuannya.

Chairen yang hanya tersenyum simpul mengikuti langkah Jaejoong menuju mobil yang berada di depan rumah mereka. Yunjae yang cepat menyusul mereka dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong menyetir mengantarkan mereka kesekolah ini adalah kegiatan rutin selama seminggu ini. Sementara Yunjae duduk di sebelah mobil yang di kemudikan Jaejoong. Dan Chairen duduk di belakang sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Karena Chairen tahu pasti Jaejoong memperhatikannya melalui kaca yang ada di depan mobilnya.

Jaejoong telah sampai di depan sekolah Chairen,karena sekolah Yunjae lebih dekat sebelum ke sekolah Chairen mereka mengantar Yunjae terlebih dahulu. Sesaat dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru yang ada di sekolahnya.

DEG

"Changmin" kata Jaejoong lirih.

"Daddy aku..." Chairen menghentikan kata-katanya melihat ayahnya pucat fasih. Dan melihat sosok yang di tuju ayahnya. Chairen tersenyum simpul.

" Cantik, daddy pergi dulu yah" kata Jaejoong buru-buru masuk mobil."Daddy nggak bisa jemput, ntar biar paman Lee yang jemput" sambungnya dari dalam mobil.

"Daddy.." Jawabku lirih.

Chairen berbalik arah dan menatap orang yang tadi di tatap Jaejoong dengan ketakutan.

"Shim Changmin" kata Chairen lirih tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Changmin.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo **

**My Blog : littledbskfanfiction (titik) blog spot (titik) com**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Daddy, I Love You/ YAOI

Chapter : 2/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, Changmin, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ?

Rated : ?

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please don't

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

Chairen POV

Aku memasukki gedung sekolah yang sudah satu minggu ini aku berada di sana untuk bersekolah. Sekolah bersama teman-teman yang lain. Aku adalah anak Akselerasi bisa di bilang sangat muda umurku berada di SMA Shin Ki Shin Ki merupakan sekolah milik ibuku yang dia bangun khusus untuk adik tersayangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Daddyku. Kim , yang selalu berbuat hal di luar kewajaran, cerewet jika moodnya sedang tidak baik, diam di saat dia tertekan, menundukkan kepala ketika dia takut, tersenyum tipis ketika dia menyukai sesuatu, dan tertawa lepas jika moodnya sedang ini yang selalu membuatku dan adikku ingin mereka tidak tahu siapa aku bahkan guru sekalipun identitasku di tutupi oleh kepala hanya tahu aku adalah seorang artis yang menghilang 2 tahun lalu.

Jangan mengatakan aku tak pantas di sekolah ini dengan sikapku yang kadang mood baik dan kadang mood buruk. Akan aku beritahu satu hal moodku akan naik jika wajahku tersenyum dan banyak bicara, tapi jika moodku buruk maka aku tidak akan berbicara dengan siapapun dan masa bodoh dengan mereka yang ada di dekatku. " Princess Ice" itu lah julukkan yang di berikan fansku. Aku tidak akan banyak bicara jika di depan televisi cukup mengatakan hal seperlunya dan ditanya aku akan menjawab. Bukan angkuh tapi itulah orang juga tahu hal itu termasuk teman yang duduk di bangku sebelahku adalah sudah aku anggap seperti kakak sekaligus manager dan dia adalah orang -benar rumitkan hidupku.

Yup, pendisiplinan waktu itu yang selalu ada di dalam selalu melakukan hal untuk mencatat semua dari hal yang kecil hingga besar.

"Cha, jadwal hari ini kamu harus mengunjungi perusahan agency V.E.S entertainment" kata Calista sambil membuka catatan yang berisi jadwalku.

" Ah, tidak adakah hal yang lai selain ke sana bukankah sudah ada Paman Yoon yang mengaturnya. Bukankah dia adalah Presdir di sana" tanyaku panjang lebar.

"Cha, Paman Yoon sudah pensiun. Sekarang perusahaan di pegang dengan Presdir yang tidak adil dia…"

"Arra.. Arra… Paman Shin semuanya kita akan mengunjunginya satu hal lagi jangan ada yang tahu siapa aku termasuk Daddy" jawabku pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Eh, belum selesai…." Teriak Calista menyusulku.

Aku yang berjalan di koridor usai pelajaran hanya menatap lapangan basket yang ada di siswa-siswi Shin Ki berkumpul melihat pertandingan aku terpaku oleh seseorang yang membawa sebuah yang bertubuh jangkung yang memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Kakak kelas, Cha" kata Calista.

"Eum…" jawabku singkat.

"Anak V.E.S entertainment" kata Calista yang sukses membuatku menoleh."Shim Changmin. Bukankah kau mengetahui nama itu ?" sambungnya lagi.

"Yah, aku kita membahasnya di sini" kataku itu bola basket menggelinding mendekati kakiku. Aku mengambilnya dan tiba-tiba saja ada kaki lain. Sepatu berwarna biru putih yang ada di aku melihatnya dari ujung kaki sampai pada aku menatap kedua bola matanya.

DEG

Kami sama-sama terdiam dan saling Calista tertawa dan memacahkan keheningan."Kalian berdua kenapa jadi kagok gitu" kata Calista menahan tawa.

Changmin segera mengambil bola yang ada di tanganku," Makasih" ucapnya lirih namun terdengar di telingaku.

"Sama-sama" jawabku langsung pergi tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Aku rasa memperhatikanku pergi dan seketika aku mendengar anak-anak perempuan yang lain kembali berteriak-teriak itu tandanya Changmin telah bermain basket kembali.

E.N.D Chairen POV

Changmin POV

Hari ini adalah hari pelajaran olahraga, senang rasanya. Lama sekali tidak merasakan hal-hal gila saat bermain bola basket. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu ketika semua mengubah jalan hidupku termasuk orang-orang tidak mau, aku tidak masuk sekolah dalam jangka waktu wartawan sejak kejadian itu yang mencari tahu keberadaanku dan yunho - benar melelahkan di dunia Entertaiment dan sungguh menyulitkan semua pihak yang ada.

Yah, sejak kejadian itu orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk home schooling selama kejadian itu harus diselesaikan oleh pihak managementku tapi semua sudah berlalu dan sekarang aku kembali. Kembali menjadi anak normal lainnya. Setiap pagi aku harus pergi ke sekolah sama halnya dengan yang lain. Aku bahagia dapat melakukannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Aku membawa bola yang ada di tanganku menuju ring yang di depanku,"Masuk" batinku ketika bola itu masuk ke dalam Minho mengoperkan yang ada di , bola itu terlepas dari tanganku dan mengelinding kearah yang menurutku sangat-sangat aku melihat bola itu berhenti tepat di kaki seorang mengangkat daguku lalu seketika aku terdiam melihat rasanya aku berlari mengitari gedung sekolahku.

Perempuan ini yang selalu aku lihat dari jarak berada di itu, mata bulatnya yang selalu menatap tajam orang-orang yang berbicara dengannya dengan tatapan kosong. Perempuan yang tidak pernah peduli akan ketampananku yang memukau di sekolah ini dan banyak menarik perhatian dari semua siswi yang ada di sekolah ini. Selalu menatap dengan pandangan yang salah padaku?Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ketika menatapku? Haruskah aku mengatakan sesuatu supaya dia tidak terpukau dengan pesonaku? Atau aku…

Seseorang perempuan disebelahnya tertawa lepas karena kami berdua salah memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara kami berdua."Kalian berdua kenapa jadi kagok gitu" ujar anak perempuan itu menahan tawa.

Dengan salah tingkah aku mengambil bola basket yang ada di yang tak berani menatapnya hanya melihat tangan mungilnya yang memegang bola basket. Saat itu aku tersenyum, dengan senyuman terbaik dan mengatakan, " makasih" ucapku lirih. Namun aku yakin dia mendengarkanku.

Sesaat dia berbalik dan berjalan seperti akan menuju perpustakaan. Aku pikir ucapanku tidak dia tanggapi tapi aku salah sebuah kalimat hadir dalam bibir mungilnya,"sama-sama" katanya pelan dan berlalu begitu saja.

Seakan terbang dan melayang dengan , baru kali ini aku bisa mendengar singkat tapi itu sudah membuatku membalas tersenyum simpul dan pergi berlari menuju teman-temanku yang sudah menungguku.

"Liat saja suatu saat kamu akan berbicara kepadaku" kata semangat untuk kembali bermain basket.

E.N.D Changmin POV

Author POV

Junsu berlari setengah mati kedalam gedung tempat kerjanya. Tadi pagi dia di beritahu kepada managernya untuk segera ke kantor karena ada suatu hal yang darurat. Dengan buru-buru dia memasukki gedung, tanpa melihat seorang laki-laki juga terburu-buru memasukki gedung sengaja mereka berdua tertabrak.

Braaakkk

"Ah! Mianhae" suara laki-laki husky itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, ti…." Jawab Junsu yang tiba-tiba terdiam melihat laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Suie…" kata laki-laki yang di tabrak oleh Junsu itu dengan senyumannya yang mmpesona dan menarik perhatian semua hanya satu orang yang dia cintai siapa lagi kalo bukan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Chunnie !"teriaknya sambil memeluk laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum saat Junsu memeluknya sangat tahu bahwa suie-nya sangat merindukannya sebulan ini dia menagadakan jumpa fans di beberapa negara sehingga mereka sulit untuk bertemu. Apalagi sebentar lagi Junsu akan melakukan konser solo dunianya untuk pertama kali. Hal ini membuat Junsu sempat sedih namun Yoochun meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan tetap setia menunggu Junsu (author lebay).

"Kalian disini" kata seorang namja cantik yang medekati mereka berdua."Mesra sekali, ini tempat kerja tidak bisakah kalian professional sedikit" sambungnya datar.

"Ah, hyung" sapa Yoochun mendekati namja cantik itu.

Tersenyum tipis,"haruskah kalian melakukan hal ini di depan umum?" kata Jaejoong membuat Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan meninggalkan mereka kembali ke dalam gedung.

"Ah, sejak kita memutuskan buat pecah kongsi dengan Yunho hyung sikapnya menjadi dingin dan susah di tebak" kata Junsu pergi mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Benar sekali sikapnya menjadi sekali" sambung Yoochun menyusul Junsu yang sudah berada di depannya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada ruang rapat tertutup membahas beberapa program kerja yang akan mereka lakukan dalam tiga bulan ini dan mereka akan melakukan rekaman hari ini. Sungguh melelahkan.

"V.E.S entertainment selalu mendesak untuk kita mengalah " Ujar manager Jaejoong.

"Haruskah kita mengalah?" kata Jaejoong lemah.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak seorang Wakil Presdir perusahaan Dong Bang. " KAU MAU DIPERBUDAK DENGAN MEREKA LAGI" bentaknya.

"Ntahlah" lirih Jaejoong sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar lelah membahas masalah yang berlarut-larut selama dua tahun terakhir membuat hidupnya tak menentu. Harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana.

"Karena kalian masih belum bisa di terima di pertelevisian negara ini maka kalian akan melakukan konser tour dan aktivitas di luar negeri lagi. Suka tidak suka kalian harus mau ini dari Bu Presdir " ucap Wakil Presdir lagi.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kita melakukannya di negara kita" lirih Junsu.

"Mianhae, tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kalian bisa tampil di acara TV" ujar manager Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, semangatttt !" sambung Yoochun memberikan semangat kepada yang lain.

Jaejoong POV

Aku tidak konsentrasi ketika rapat berlangsung pikiranku berada dimana-manasejak aku melihat Changmin berada di satu sekolah yang sama dengan Chairen. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Apa maunya mereka? Apakah mereka sudah mengetahui Chairen adalah anakku? Apakah mereka akan menyakiti Chairen sama halnya mereka menyakitiku? Semarah itukah mereka terhadap kami bertiga sampai mereka ingin menyakiti orang terdekatku?

Tidak ada gunanya rapat ini jika pikiranku ada lagi rekaman lagu ini? Kenapa seperti ini? .Aku saja yang tersakiti Chairen ataupu Yunjae tidak ada yang boleh tidak ada orang yang boleh menyentuh kedua malaikatku. Terutama MEREKA.

"Ah, hyung apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" aku tersentak mendengar suara dolphin yang berbicara di sampingku.

"Hyung, kita sudah mengulangnya sebanyak 7 kali dan kau selalu melupakan ketukkan part , aku mohon ini sudah mau menjelang malam" sambungnya lagi sambil memelas.

"Suie, aku butuh istirahat hari ini aku tidak ingin melakukan rekaman ini" kataku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan juga managerku.

"Kenapa dia?" kata Junsu bingung.

"Ada ada sesuatu yang hyung pikirkan" kata hati yoochun.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat dan lakukan rekaman besok hari" kata Yoochun kepada Junsu.

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan aku ingin berteriak sekencang secepat angin. Namun tiba-tiba..

Ciiiiiiiitttttttt….

Mobilku berhenti seketika, ketika aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang menyebrang jalan sambil membawa es anak perempuan yang aku kenal terkejut ketika aku menghentikan mobilku seketika es- krimnya terjatuh. Saat aku menatapnya ternyata…

"Chairen…." Kataku dengan nada hampir saja menabrak anakku sendiri.

"Eoh, Daddy" jawabnya terkejut ketika aku turun dari mobil dan mendekatinya.

Sementara seorang anak laki-laki berlari tertatih melihat kejadian yang meyeramkan itu."Hosh… Hosh… Eon, tidak apa-apa" katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawan Chairen tersenyum dan ketika dia melihat ke bawah senyuman itu menatap es-krim yang tidak terbentuk lagi." Huh, Daddy… " katanya memicingkan matanya kehadapanku. Sungguh ini adalah hal pertama dia menatapku seperti itu.

"Mi-mianhae" jawabku gugup

"Daddy, beliin Nchan es-krim lagi" katanya yang membuatku sekali lagi , baru kali ini aku melihat dia bersikap manja dia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja dan melakukan hal-hal lain bersama Yunjae tapi ketika aku mendekatinya dia bersikap dingin dan hanya mengatakan hal seperlunya saja.

"Daddy" katanya lagi yang membuat kesadaranku kembali.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua ikut Daddy. Kalian berdua mau es-krim apa?" kataku kepada Yunjae dan Chairen sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yunjae, mau Vannilla" jawab Yunjae.

"Chairen?" kataku sambil meyetir mobil.

"Nchan mau Vannilla dan coklat, Daddy" jawabnya dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Baiklah" kataku melajukan mobil yang aku kendarai.

E.N.D Jaejoong POV

Yunho POV

Aku perjalan sendirian, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sejak kepergian mereka bertiga rasanya dunia ini tidak mampu menyapaku selembut rasanya malamini aku berada di keramaian seperti ini agar semua orang tidak dua tahun sejak dia bahagia dengan jalannya?Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini?

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu di saat aku ingin memperbaikki saat ini pun aku masih menunggu mereka untuk aku tidak mungkinkan meminta mereka benar-benar kembali terlalu jauh mereka melangkah sampai aku tak bisa mengapainya.

Aku memasukki toko penjual es-krim, aku ingin melelehkan sesak di dadaku dengan memakan perasaanku menjadi lebih -sangat memesan satu mangkuk es-krim ini tidak asing lagi, dulu aku pernah mengajaknya setiap kami itu dulu tidak saat ini.

Kriiiinggg….

Suara lonceng toko berbunyi itu tandanya ada pelanggan yang memasuki toko es-krim aku melemparkan pandanganku tersenyum ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki sekitar umur 15 tahun berlari menuju kedalam toko melihat seorang anak perempuan yang menyusulnya kedalam "Imut" hanya tersenym simpul. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah sekelilingku dan…

DEG

Orang itu, orang yang aku rindukan sedang duduk bersama kedua anak tadi yang aku menu yang ada di tempat salah lihatkah dia?Dia yang selama ini aku yang selalu membuatku hampir yang menghilang dari kehidupanku dan membuatku seperti ini.

Aku mendekati ketiga orang yang sedang asik berbicara dan tertawa."Benarkah dia sudah melupakanku?Benarkah dia sudah bahagia dengan anak perempuan itu?Benarkah ini?" kata hatiku.

"Boo" kataku lirih kepadanya. Dan membuat ketiga orang di hadapanku terkejut.

T.B.C


End file.
